


My Redneck Valentine

by ArcticLucie



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Love, M/M, Rickyl, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 19:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/pseuds/ArcticLucie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Daryl scavange a gift shop for supplies. Daryl picks out a little someting for Rick and gets something in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Redneck Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure this is the shortest thing I ever wrote. Obviously, I have to live vicariously through them today, but that's okay 'cause look....fluffy plotbunnies!! <3

A small group was out on a run when they split up to cover more ground. Rick and Daryl had been to two stores before they walked by an old gift shop in the small town they were in. Well 'shoppe', so the sign said. It was doubtful that they'd find anything useful, but Rick led them inside anyway. 

These days, you just never knew where you'd find things you needed; a stash of food in an antique store, a couple of guns in a book store. It was best to check anywhere and everywhere in the world of dwindling resources that they now lived in.

After making sure the shop—shoppe—was clear of walkers, they went to work scavenging. The place looked virtually untouched. There were rows and rows of knick knacks and stuffed animals on shelves in the center, a balloon station with helium tanks—empty, Daryl checked—sat in the back, and the walls were lined with various other decorations and girly frilly things that no one had any use for. Ever.

Rick peeked around one of the aisles to find Daryl looking over a greeting card display. He could tell right away from the colors that it must've been around Valentine's Day when the infection hit here. There were two big hearts, one red and the other pink over the cards of similar colors and shades, that said in white letters, _Share the love this Valentine's Day,_ just in case you couldn't figure it out.

He watched curiously, if not a little fondly, just out of the hunter's periphery, as he picked up a few cards, read them, and then replaced them on the shelf. When Daryl had found the one he wanted, he grabbed the envelope it went in and slipped it inside.

"Ya got a valentine?" Rick asked, with maybe a little more jealously in his tone than even he expected, and he'd been well aware of how transfixed by the hunter he'd become in recent months.

"Nah," Daryl's cheeks went flush with embarrassment at getting caught up in the mushy display.

"Ya want one?" Rick asked softly as he moved closer to him.

"Don't need one."

"Didn't ask if ya needed, asked if ya wanted." 

"Ya want one?" Daryl asked back, eyes narrowing as he waited for an answer.

"Don't think it's anywhere near February," Rick replied, just as content as Daryl to dance around the issue once again. He turned to stand beside the hunter as he took in the pinks and reds, hearts and flowers, sappy and sweet greetings and sayings before them.

"I'll be your Redneck Valentine," Daryl smirked, thankfully breaking the silence before Rick had time to start doubting what he thought had been pretty clear signals from the hunter recently.

"Shut up," Rick said, playfully rolling his eyes as he nudged him with his elbow. "If ya wanna," he continued, flashing him a sideways grin.

"Look, I got ya a card and everythin'."

Daryl waved around the white envelope that Rick had watched him stuff and hide behind his back. He took it, fingers brushing, and pulled out a deep red card with glittery hearts on the outside and a little cartoon zombie. Rick opened the card, and on the left side it said:

_If I was a zombie,  
I promise I won't eat your brains...._

On the right:

_But I might nibble on your heart a little...._

"How morbidly appropriate," Rick chuckled. "I, uh, didn't get you anything," he teased as he perused the aisle full of red and pink cardstock. Some were floral and fancy looking, others cute and humorous. Obviously, none screamed Daryl Dixon. Eventually, he gave up and walked back towards his valentine.

"I don't need anything, Rick," Daryl said adamantly. "We got food, shelter, a stock pile of med—"

Daryl sentence was cut short when Rick gingerly covered his lips with his own. Impassioned yet chaste. 

"Will that do?" Rick whispered.

Daryl nodded and whispered back, "Yeah, 's fine."

"Well, my Redneck Valentine, this is shapin' up ta be the best one ever," he winked as he pulled away.

"But it ain't February," Daryl reminded him.

"Doesn't make it any less true."

"This mean you'll be mine?" Daryl quirked an eyebrow as Rick turned back to face him.

"Pretty sure I already was," he smiled. His heart fluttered when Daryl smiled back. Yep, already was.


End file.
